Enchanting Sunrise
by AvatarMaster
Summary: A short story. Aang and Katara watch the sunrise together. RR please. Though characters might be OOC herekind of


**Enchanting Sunrise **

It was just before dawn, the air was crisp and the breeze was pleasant. I had woken up early to watch the sunrise, something that I hadn't done in a very long time. As children, my mom and I used to do this occasionally, and I had missed this very much. I sighed deeply and walked through the small forest to a large cliff overlooking an ocean. I sat down under a tree near the edge of the cliff and held Momo in my lap. He looked happy as I scratched behind his ears. The sun was just starting to creep over the horizon and suddenly, something inside of my sorely longed for someone to watch it with me, but I knew that I was the only one that woken up, or so I thought. I was suddenly startled as I felt a single tear slowly roll down my cheek. I then started to cry silently as Momo stared at me sympathetically. I was so caught up in the memory of my mother that I did not notice when some one else came and sat down beside me.

"Katara, is everything all right?"

Aang's voice startled me and I quickly turned away, not wanting him to see me crying.

"Everything is fine..." I whispered to him.

"People do not cry for absolutely no reason at all." He said softly.

He gently stroked my hair and continued trying to comfort me. I was quite surprised by this. I slowly turned to look at him, hesitating a bit because I did not want him to see me like this.

"...Nothing is wrong, I was just...thinking...that's all..." I whispered.

He said nothing but just looked at me sympathetically. He then reached up and gently wiped away my tears. I flinched under his touch. I found myself enjoying his company and attention very greatly now. I did not know what had happened to him that had made him to comfort me like this, but I was not about to complain and ruin everything.

"You came to watch the sun rise, correct?"

"...Yes...this used to be my favorite pass time as a child..." I said quietly.

I fought back the tears threatening to flow freely down my face again at the thought of Mom. He saw me struggling with myself and put his arm around me hesitantly. I looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Aang?"

"...Yes?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I saw you leave and I felt that something was wrong, so I decided to follow you and try to help, I hope you don't mind..."

"...I don't." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

This seemed to surprise him greatly judging by his wide-eyed expression. I was just happy that he was there, and that he was being tolerable. Momo curled up into Aang's lap. The three of us sat there quietly and watched the sun rise. It was especially wonderful from this spot. As the sun rose above the horizon the new rays of orange light hit the calm waters creating a beautiful pattern on its surface. The light shone brightly in the horizon, staining the morning sky a soft rose color, blending wonderfully with the reflecting waters. I stared in awe at the beauty around me that I had overlooked for so long.

"Its beautiful..." I gasped.

"Yes...that makes two things here that are." He said softly.

"Aang..."

"Shh..." He whispered, gently putting a finger to my lips.

I was not sure what to do, but I suddenly, absentmindedly closed my eyes and felt myself leaning forward towards him, as he did the same. I hardly even realized what was happening, why did I suddenly have such a strong longing for his company? I did not know, and at this particular moment, I did not care. I could feel him put his hands on my face, gently stroking my hair and pulling me towards him. I slid my arms around his neck and leaned into him slowly. I could feel his breath on my neck, and that same longing was beginning to grow once again. I looked up into his eyes, and he returned my gaze. I do not know what I felt right then, or what it was about him that I yearned for, but I found myself falling in love with it. I slowly felt myself leaning towards him again, this time consciously. I then found myself entranced by him, lost in my thoughts and feelings. And suddenly, I had a strong feeling inside of myself that this was how everything was meant to be. He wrapped his other arm firmly around my waist and held me closer to him. I welcomed this and comfortably tightened my own grip around him. The sun had risen above the ocean waters now and was emitting a brilliant glow all around. It was beautiful, and even...romantic. I found myself enjoying this sudden comfort and wished for it to never end. I wanted to make this last forever, and by the obvious emotion in his eyes, so did he. The birds chirped pleasantly and the velvet blossoms from the budding trees were swirling all around us in the gentle breeze. It was as if everything in the entire forest was watching us, making sure everything was perfect.

"...Aang...I don't want this to end...ever." I whispered.

"...Neither do I..."

"...Please...stay here, with me...don't ever leave me..."

He smiled gently at me and held me tightly.

"I won't...I would never leave you...my heart couldn't take it..." He said soothingly.

I looked at him timidly, and connected my hands behind his neck, pulling him to me. We gazed into each other's eyes, into each other's souls it seemed for forever. Then he returned my gesture by placing his hands on my face, just behind my ears and pulled me towards him, leaning forwards and parting his lips. I slowly tilted my head and parted my own lips, I could feel my heart thumping in my throat, threatening to burst as I closed my eyes and prepared myself. I leaned in even further, only wishing to be with him forever. Our lips had almost touched, I could feel my face turning a bright pink as I readied myself for the unfamiliar sensation.

"Katara! Aang! Where are you? And where is my breakfast?" Sokka called from the distance.

Startled by this, we both snapped back to reality and pulled away from each other, somewhat reluctantly, but completely embarrassed. My face was burning with shyness and embarrassment, and surprisingly, so was his. He was starting to confuse me very greatly now. Why was he so embarrassed and nervous? He normally cool with other girls that Idolizes him, why was he so different with me...?And why was he so tolerable? But...why was today so different...?I did not know why...but I did know that whatever had just happened...I yearned for it so much...and then I realized how lonely I had been...

"Erm...we should probably be going..." He said.

"...Yes...you're right." I sighed sadly.

We stood up with one last look at the enchanting sunrise, and headed back to where everyone else was waiting for us. I noticed that he was walking behind me, but I thought nothing of it... This is kind of nice.

Author's note: Feedback please..


End file.
